


Knowing You, Loving You

by nnjvz



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Kyoko/Ren Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnjvz/pseuds/nnjvz
Summary: A collection of short stories/ one-shots. This will be an ongoing collection, with updates randomly when inspiration hits me. Feel free to leave a review or offer me a prompt that you'd like to see written!





	1. Fairy Prince

**Fairy Prince**

**A/N:** **A one-shot for KyokoRen Week 2018. Prompt: Cry.**

**. . .**

The rustling of the leaves and the quiet murmur of the stream was all that broke the silence in the clearing. A young woman sat near the stream, a glittering rock held between her hands as tears silently rolls down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, the woman wipes at her tears and carefully stores her precious keepsake away. It had been hard coming back here, even after so long. So many memories lived in this city for her. Some good, some bad. It had been the bad that had sent her out here, searching for her childhood place of solace. It was not the same after so many years, but it still had enough familiarity to prompt fond reminiscences of days with her secret childhood friend. It also helped stop the bad memories from filling her head.

Standing up, the woman looks around, drinking in the serenity of her surroundings. Gradually, the she becomes aware someone else was in the clearing with her. Glancing up, the woman smiles. Just like so long ago, he had found her in the woods. The man comes over and pulls her into his arms. Cupping her cheek, he gently wipes away the last of her tears. After a few minutes the man quietly asks, "Alright Kyoko- _chan_?"

Nodding, the woman smiles at the emphasis on the honorifics. "You won't let me live that down, will you? I was six!"

Pulling back slightly, the woman continues, "I'm okay to return to the house now. Everything just came crashing back for a moment there." Noting the darkening sky, "We should hurry back before Father eats all of the dinner."

"Must we?" The man asks, reluctantly letting her go.

"Yes! And I insist you eat everything he gives you." The woman teases as she grabs his hand and starts walking out of the clearing. Her heart felt lighter now, no longer oppressed by the bad memories. Just like when she was a child, the magic of this place helped to brighten her mood. All thanks to the serenity of the clearing, her keepsake and this man, her very own fairy prince.


	2. Coming Clean (Part One)

** Coming Clean (Part One) **

**A/N:  I finally finished my short story for the wrong prompt of KyokoRen Week 2018. I had no idea how I wanted to end it so, sorry if it's a bit abrupt or unsatisfying. Thank you to all the reviewers and readers so far!  
Update- This is now a two part story! Hope you enjoy the ending!**

**. . .**

Yashiro comes rushing into the room. "Is this true?" he asks, handing me his phone. One of the entertainment news sites was open with the headline " _Tsuruga-Ren- Kuu's Mysterious Son!_ ". About to deny the claim, I look up at my long-time manager. Realising that it was time to come clean, I get up and move to make sure the door is closed, and lock it for good measure. Turning to Yashiro, I sigh. "Yes."

Yashiro just stands there for a minute, then sinks into a nearby chair. "This explains a lot."  
Tilting my head I ask, "What do you mean?"  
"When I first met you, you seemed a bit lost and not at ease in traditional Japanese work settings. You always seemed more confident and comfortable when working with foreigners." Studying me he continues, "You also acted well beyond your years, more of an adult than the teenager I knew you to be."

"Growing up surrounded by adults all the time would tend to do that." I reply, sitting back down.  
"Are you going to come out?" Yashiro asks, his manager senses kicking in.  
"I'm not sure..." I say, hesitant to commit, "I hadn't planned on revealing it at the moment. Not until I can freely go home."

"Will you tell Kyoko-chan?" he asks.  
"I don't think..." I glance down at my hands and notice I am fidgeting, "I'm not sure what to say."

Looking at me Yashiro smiles grimly, "Well, you don't want to get misunderstood again, do you? Like that incident with Morizumi-san and the other actress."  
Reminded, I groan and lay my head back. This is not going to be easy. Not only do I need to explain that I'm Kuu's son, but I won't get away without explaining that I'm 'Corn' as well, glancing at the article. Of course they had to find a picture of me as a child. I know now that it was wrong of me not to say anything for so long, especially when she cried after what that stalker said, and when she recognized me in Guam.

"Do you know where she is?"  
"I believe she's at TBM right now, but I don't think she has anything after that. "  
"Do I have anything later?"  
"Only a meeting with the president."  
"Alright, thanks, I'll let the president know that I may be late."

**. . .**

"Kyoko! Kyoko! Do you know if it's true? I heard you are close with Ren." I look up as one of the  _Yappa Kimagure Rock_ crew members comes up to me as I put away Bo's suit.  
"Sorry?" I ask, confused by the question.  
"The article! About Kuu and Ren!"I shake my head, still not understanding. The crew member, seeing this, pulls out his phone and shows me an article. I glance down and read:  _Sources say that Japan's Number 1, Tsuruga Ren, is none other than beloved Japanese Icon, Kuu Hizuri's son! After…._

Seeing the picture on the side I gasp and freeze for a moment.  _Corn? Why is he there?_  The crew member, thinking I was gasping at the articles says, "So you didn't know?"  
"I'm sorry, I need to go!" I apologize, quickly grabbing my things, too flustered to properly say goodbye.

Rushing towards the stairwell to find some privacy, I absentmindedly pull out my phone and am startled when it buzzes in my hand.

_Tsuruga Ren Calling_

I almost drop my phone. Hesitantly, I answer. "Mogami speaking."  
"Mogami-san, do you have time to talk right now?"  
Still flustered by the implications of the article I just saw, I am unsure on how to reply.  
"I'm at TBM right now if your work is done. Maybe we could meet in person?"  
I freeze. "You are where?"  
"TBM."  
"Will you look up, Mogami-san?"

"Will I wha-" I look up and see Ren standing a few feet away. Shocked, I do drop my phone. Luckily by this time Ren is close enough that he catches it as it falls from my grasp.  
"Good evening, Mogami-san." Ren says, nervously?  
I stare at him. The normally cool and collected Tsuruga Ren was fidgeting as he stood in front of me.  
"Are you free now?"

Everything coming together in my head, the first thing I say is, "You're Corn?!" Ren winces at the accusatory tone in my voice.  
"Honestly, Kyoko, I didn't mean for you to find out this way."  
I blush, momentarily caught off guard by Ren calling me  _Kyoko_. Pulling myself together I continue, "Did you ever plan to tell me? Did you not think I deserved to know?"  
"I know, Kyoko, and I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to lie to you. I should have told you the truth in Guam."  
Reminded, I exclaim, "You kissed me!"  
It was my turn to see Ren blush. The unflappable Tsuruga Ren, blush! Coughing, Ren mumbles something and glances around. I notice him freeze slightly and I also look around us.

Down the hall a small crowd of people was forming, watching our interaction. From where we were I could hear a few people saying, "Kuu's son?"  
"Ren is Kuon?"  
"Who's she?"  
"What is going on?"  
"Are they filming something?"

Brought back to where we were, Ren asks quietly, "Will you let me explain in private?"  
Still upset, I almost refuse, but looking into his eyes, I see him pleading there. Similar to Cain's pouting puppy eyes, but less intense than Corn's, I give in. Nodding, Ren then leads me away from the crowd. "Thank you, Mogami-san."

**. . .**


	3. Coming Clean (Part Two)

**Coming Clean (Part Two)**

**A/N:** **So I felt slightly guilty for the ending of the first part, so I continued this story! This is as far as it's going though, hope it's better! Please enjoy~**

**. . .**

Taking a long detour I lead her towards my car. Needing to use back staircases and little used halls to avoid the crowds of people that kept trying to follow us. I glance over at Kyoko and notice the frown, deepening as we move through TBM.

"Where are you taking us, Tsuruga-san?" she asks once we reach my car.  
"I'm… not sure," I admit, not really having made a plan farther than get her to my car. "I thought I could drive us somewhere away from the public eye."  
"I'm not going to your apartment right now, if that's what you are thinking! I'm still angry at you!"

_Hmmm, my apartment,_  I consider it for a moment, then dismiss it. Too many people knew where it was and were probably staking out the building, waiting for me to show. LME for that matter as well.  _Wait… LME!_ Pulling out my phone, I make a call.

"Ren! Where are you?!" The president asks, as he answers the phone. Wincing I realize I hadn't called to say I was going to be late for our meeting.  
"I'm with Mogami-san at the moment."  
"Oh-ho! Are you now?"  
"I was wondering if we could come over and use a room to talk? There are crowds everywhere at the moment."  
Kyoko looks over at me, trying to figure out who I was calling, I mouth  _the president_  to her before focusing back on my call.

"I'm ready, Boss." I say to the silence on the other end, "I just want to explain it to her first, in person."  
"I'm glad. Feel free to come over. I'll make sure Maria doesn't bother you both for now. Ruto will show you to a room when you arrive."  
"Thank you."

When we reach the Takarada villa, Ruto greets us at the door and leads the way to one of the inner rooms, a lounge of sorts with couches, chairs and in the back a bar.  
"No one will come this way and disturb you. If you need anything, just call me on this number, and I will bring it for you." The president's assistant informs us as he places a piece of paper on the coffee table in the room, and then leaves.

We hear the  _snick_  of the lock being turned behind him. I walk over to the chairs and motion Kyoko to sit. Hesitantly she does, glancing once more at the door.

"Do you think we are locked in?" she asks, breaking the silence.  
"I'm not sure," I respond and make my way to the door, testing the lock. Gratefully it opens. "It appears not. Although I wouldn't put it past the president to have locked us in here."

Uncertain how to proceed, I walk nervously over to the chair across from her and sit down.  
"You called the president _Boss_  on the phone." she states, looking at me _. Damn_ ,  _I had hoped she had missed that_. Sighing I nod. "Like Kuu does," she continues. I nod again.

Gathering my courage, I say the obvious, "I am Kuu's son, Kuon Hizuri."  
From there, the story flows out of me. Starting with my struggles as a child actor and our meeting in Kyoto, to my growing darkness as a teenager and the fights I got in to. Here she reaches out to me, probably noting the agony in my voice as I finally explain to her my breaking point, Rick's accident. Not wanting to dwell on it, I explain the president's idea to bring me to Japan and start over, to create a new identity and try to heal through acting. When I get to the time when we had met again and she had dropped Corn in the stairs, I explain that's how I realized who she was.  
Here she interrupts and says, exasperatedly, "I wondered how you knew I was from Kyoto."

Smiling, I continue up till our meeting in Guam. Here I stop and say "I know I should have told you who I was. You had already guessed it at the time. But I was scared. I didn't want to fully accept Kuon, and my past yet, so I pretended I was only  _Corn_." Taking a deep breath, I admit, "I was also scared that you would hate me, for not having told you. I didn't want that. I didn't lie to you then, aside from my identity. I do love you, Kyoko." I look away from her then, afraid to see her answer to my confession.

**. . .**

I stare at him. Did he just… confess to me? Ren… loves… me? I blush, and try to talk myself out of the thought. He probably just means as a friend. He couldn't love- I look back at him. Ren was sitting there, staring at anything but me. From what I could see, his ears looked like they were slightly pink.

"I'm Bo," I blurt out.  
"Huh?" Ren says, looking back at me confused.  
Embarrassed, I repeat, "I'm Bo the chicken."  
Seeing the understanding in his eyes, I start babbling, "That's why I was at TBM today, we were filming  _Yappa Kimagure Rock._  I play Bo on the show. I got fired the first episode. It was a LoveMe assignment. That's when I met you." I pause for a second, looking at him.

"I knew you liked a high school girl, and that you felt you had no right to love someone. That's why I thought you liked Morizumi-san, that the ring was a promise to be together when you felt you finally could be." I blush again, "I never thought you could mean me!"

"You even encouraged me to pursue you, if you remember. When I was trying to figure out my Katsuki." he responds, chuckling a bit. I blush even harder, and groaning say, "Don't remind me!"

"No more secrets between us, Kyoko?" Ren asks a few minutes later. Hesitating, I glance away. Quietly, I mumble my confession.  
"Sorry?" Ren asks, leaning forward.  
"Don't think I forgive you so easily!" I say, trying to gather my courage. Ren nods in understanding.  
"Ilveytoo" I say quickly, then bury my face in my hands. Peeking through my fingers, I notice Ren has moved closer and is crouching down in front of me.  
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."  
I sigh, and say, "I love you too."

The radiance of his smile when I say that, shrivels up any remaining grudge Kyokos that had managed to survive this conversation.  _Why can this man make me forgive him so easily, it's not fair!_  I think, trying to regain my anger. But Ren's heavenly smile and happiness is too contagious. Smiling shyly back at him, I realize that I too, am happy, and am no longer dreading the fact that I fell in love again. It will be hard, but with this man, I think I may learn to enjoy love.

**. . .**


	4. What should I do?

** What should I do? **

**A/N:  More KykoRen Week 2018 prompts! This time it is propriety and gift. This one might be a bit long, sorry! Hope you enjoy.**

"Kuu is back in Tokyo." Lory mentions at the end of our meeting.

"I've heard." I say, remembering both my manager's and Kyoko's reactions to the news that Kuu had arrived. One super excited, the other excitedly nervous.

"He says he won't press to see you this time since he is only here for the weekend to promote his movie."

I nod, but think that it's unlikely that they won't scheme for me to meet with my father. I surreptitiously glance around the room, trying to catch any hint of him hiding somewhere.

"He's not here." the president says, catching me, "He's doing an interview right now."

Relieved, and a bit disappointed, I nod again and stand. Saying my goodbyes, I exit the room and walk towards my car. It was my night off so I didn't need to be anywhere for work. Pulling out my phone to turn it off silent I'm startled by several missed phone calls.

Yashiro Yukihitio ( _missed call_ )

Mogami Kyoko ( _missed call_ )

Mogami Kyoko ( _missed call_ )

Mogami Kyoko ( _missed call_ )

Voicemail (3)

Sitting in the drivers seat, I listen to the voicemail messages.

"Ren, Kyoko-chan called about your schedule for tonight. I told her you were free. I was going to let her surprise you but knew you might be late finishing with the president so I wanted to let you know that she may be waiting for you. Also, she sounded... not like herself, I hope everything is alright."

I delete the message and move on to the next, curious as to what was going on.

"Tsuruga-san! What should I do?! Father's-..."

Silence. Confused, I look down at my phone. It was still on, the recording playing, but no sound. A few minutes later there is a loud beep as the voicemail cuts off. Concerned now, I move on to the next recording.

"TSURUGA-SAN, I AM SO SORRY!" It starts off with, in my mind I picture Kyoko kneeling in a dogeza as she leaves the message, "This kouhai is ashamed that she left a long blank message on your phone." The apologizing continues for a few minutes as I sit curious about what my father has done to make Kyoko so flustered. Getting no answer in the rest of the message, I consider where I should drive to. If it was normal Kyoko, she is probably waiting at my apartment building. But if she is upset... she may still be near the restaurant she lives at. Deciding to drive home, just in case, I drive towards my apartment building.

As I get near, I notice a lone figure pacing back and forth outside the entrance. I call out as I pull up, "Mogami-san?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Kyoko looks around for a second then notices me in the car. "Tsuruga-san! Welcome home!"

Startled by the unexpected cheerful greeting, I stare at her for a moment,  _she is just so adorable sometimes_. "Tsuruga-san?" She asks hesitantly. I must have been staring at her longer than I thought. "Sorry, Mogami-san. Did you want to come up?"

Nodding her head she replies, "Yes, please!"

While parking my car and directing her toward my apartment (not that she needs directing having been here so often) I argue with myself.  _Damn it Kuon! Why didn't you offer to drive her home? Ren is supposed to be a gentleman, not a man who brings high school girls to his rooms after midnight! If anyone had seen her pacing at the entrance, in her SCHOOL UNIFORM no less, and saw me drive up…_  Shaking my head, I just hope the paparazzi had better things to do tonight.

Once in my apartment, Kyoko goes about putting her things away nice and neatly, before heading to the kitchen. No doubt to make something for me to eat with all those groceries she had brought with her.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you Tsuruga-san?" she asks me as she starts heating water and chopping. "I heard when Yashiro-san left, you hadn't eaten yet." Sighing, I acknowledge that I haven't eaten as I watch her move so comfortably around my kitchen. Coming to a conclusion of my internal argument, I head into my room and grab what I had prepared a while ago. Placing it in my pocket, I go back to where Kyoko was.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I ask, sitting down at the table nearby. She freezes for a moment, then continues to cook. "What do you mean, Tsuruga-san?"

"Your call, Mogami-san." I say, watching her intently.

"Oh, it's nothing." I raise an eyebrow at her. Kyoko tries to avoid my eyes for a few minutes, then sighs and gives up.

"You remember Kuu's back?" she asks. After I nod she continues, "The  _Box "R"_  cast is having an interview on a show tomorrow, and Kuu's supposed to be there! He is another guest to be interviewed later on in the show. I want to greet him and show how much I have improved since he was last here, but I don't know what I should do? If I call him 'Father' like last time, it could cause problems and lead to awkward questions in both interviews. If I greet him just as an unrelated actress, I'm afraid Father will be upset with me."

I watch her fidget for a few seconds while I try to think of what to say. Knowing my father, I think he would understand either way, but would probably be hurt if this girl greeted him distantly. "Mogami-san, do you remember last time? Was Kuu shocked by you calling him 'Father' then?"

"No…" she says, blushing a bit, "He said I could call him 'Father' even without being Kuon."

"Then I don't think you need to worry about what is proper. Just greet him like you want to. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you, and if anyone asks just have Kuu explain like last time."

I can see the conflict of thoughts flit across her face as she considers my words. Finally settling, she looks up with determination in her eyes, "I will do it! If I can work up the courage, I will call Kuu 'Father' again."

"I'm sure you will, Mogami-san." We smile at each other for a moment until I notice the time on the clock behind her. 2:30 am. "Shall I drive you home?" I ask, secretly wishing deep down she would say no and stay the night. Kyoko looks at the clock and startled, stands up, "Is that really the time?! Yes, thank you, Tsuruga-san!"

Rushing around the kitchen, she quickly cleans up and gathers her things. Pointing at the food, she tells me, "You should eat this when you get back. And record it so I know you did! I will look at it next time!" Nodding I agree and grab my things.

On the way to the restaurant Kyoko lives at, I debate how best to give her what was in my pocket. Directly is probably best I decide. As we pull up, I motion for her to wait for a second before she gets out. Pulling the object from my pocket, I pass it to her.

"Here, Mogami-san."

Confused, she stares at it for a moment before turning her questioning gaze to me.

"It's a key to my apartment and building. For when you ever need or want to come over… like today for advice, or when you wanted to learn how to model walk. Instead of waiting outside late at night for me, just use this and let yourself in."

Noticing that she was about to protest I say, "Mogami-san. You are a young woman in high school. It's not safe to wander alone late at night. Furthermore, you are an actress. Waiting outside an apartment building for long periods of time could lead to scandalous rumours, which would be bad both to your career and to LME's reputation. It would greatly ease my mind, if I knew you were safe in my apartment."

"Alright then," she says hesitantly, "Thank you, Tsuruga-san. I will make sure to always call you before I come over though. I will only use it in an emergency!" Placing the key in her bag, she gets out of the car. "Goodnight, Tsuruga-san!" "Goodnight, Mogami-san."


	5. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

**A/N:** **KyokoRen Week 2018 prompt boldness this time! Hope it's okay.**

**. . .**

Carefully, I open the door and peek inside. Still asleep _._  As silently as I can, I close the door and creep down towards the kitchen. Today is going to be a long day. After finishing a late shoot into the early morning, he won't have much time to get ready for the premiere. Getting the ingredients ready for a quick and healthy meal, a small one that I will make sure he eats, I contemplate if I should go with him. The director said that Cain only needed to make a small appearance at the premiere to keep the mystery around 'Actor X' going, in which case Setsuka doesn't really need to be there. But to not arouse the casts' suspicion, I should go.  _Sigh._

Tsuruga-san doesn't even know I'm here right now. I could just make the food and leave him a message telling him to eat before he goes. I know this would be cowardly, but I keep getting nervous that Tsuruga-san will notice my feelings for him if I stay too long. It's been this way since he got back from Guam and gave me my White Day gift. Blushing, I press the back of my hands to my cheeks. I really needed to stop reacting this way! Luckily, my acting skills seemed to have helped cover some of my reactions, but if I need to spend long periods of time with him, acting freely as Setsuka... I don't know what I'll do.

"Good Morning, Mogami-san," the voice startles me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing here?"  
"Tsuruga-san!" I squeak, caught unaware, "IlearnedyourshecdulefromYahsirosanand-"  
"Whoa, Mogami-san, slow down."  
Taking a deep breath, I repeat, "I learned your schedule from Yashiro-san and came to make you some food before the premiere."  
Leaning against the door frame, he studies me. "I thought you were avoiding me?"  
"W-what made you think that, Tsuruga-san?"  
"Every time I see you lately, you leave as soon as humanly possible. "  
"No, of course not!" Thinking over the past few weeks, I remember the few times we met at LME and other places. Each meeting I only had enough time to say my greetings before rushing off, not even giving Yashiro-san and him the chance to offer a drive to my next appointment. Wincing, I realise I had been unconsciously trying to avoid Tsuruga-san.

Tsuruga-san, still leaning against the frame, crosses his arms and questions me with one eyebrow raised, "No?"  
Sinking to the floor into a dogeza, I start to apologize profusely, "I'M SO SORRY! I did not mean to avoid my sempai!"  
Hurriedly rushing over to me, Tsuruga-san gently pulls me up from the floor. "It's okay, Mogami-san… I was just wondering, did I do something wrong?"  
"N-no, nothing. I've just been really busy lately! I really did not mean to avoid you."  
Looking unconvinced, Tsuruga-san sighs. Rubbing the back of his neck, he says, "Alright, if you say so. Please, in the future, let me know if there is something I did to offend you or make you uncomfortable."  
"I will." I reply, nodding profusely.

"I take it that is for me?" Tsuruga-san says, motioning to the food I had prepared.  
Relieved with the topic change, I reply, "Yes! I thought since you had worked late, you might skip eating before leaving. I came to make sure that didn't happen."  
"Oh... So you're not planning on coming?"  
"I... didn't think you would need me."

Tsuruga-san mumbles something , "... _always need you..._ "

"Sorry?" Had I heard that right?  
Looking up at me, a bit flustered since I had overheard, Tsuruga-san repeats himself, "I'll always need you, Set-... No."  
Shaking his head, Tsuruga-san's face becomes serious, "I'll always need you, Kyoko."

Speechless, I gape at him. Did he just- Does this mean- I sink into the nearest chair. I can feel my face flushing red.  
"I-," my mouth opens and closes for several times.

Uncertain, but not discouraged by my response, Tsuruga-san continues, "I did not mean to say anything… without knowing what you think, what you feel. And I know I have many things I need to tell you. But the most important right now are this, Mogami Kyoko, I will always need you, and I'm in love with you."

If possible, I blush even harder. Unable to keep looking him in the eyes, I glance around the room. Inside I'm a mixture of uncertainty, excitement, nervousness and disbelief.  
"But I'm just..." a lowly actress and ungrateful kouhai. "And you're..." Japan's number one bachelor. Wake up, Kyoko! I pinch myself.  _Ouch_. No, apparently I'm not dreaming this.

I notice Tsuruga-san take a step towards me, then hesitate and turn away.  
"It's alright, Mogami-san, you don't need to worry I understand. It won't happen again. I'll make sure to eat after I get ready. Also, I won't push you to join me tonight. I can say Setsuka did not want to come to such an underwhelming premiere."

I look up. Tsuruga-san is walking towards his room, moving a bit stiffly as though... Disappointed? Wait- what? Disappointed?  
Quickly standing up, I rush after Tsuruga-san. "Wait- Tsuruga-san!"  
As he turns around I can see his gentleman's smile mask fall into place, but not before I catch the look of deep hurt in his eyes. "Yes, Mogami-san?"  
Unsure, I ask, "Did you mean what you said? A-about me?"  
Sighing, as if pained, "Yes."  
Seeing that pain, I question, "Then why did you leave?"

"Mogami-san, we sat there for about an hour. It seemed like by my being there I made you uncomfortable, since you wouldn't look at me, so I thought it best for me to leave."  
Shocked, I squeak "An hour?" Surely, it had only been a few minutes. I glance at the clock. 9 o'clock! I had sat there, in silence, for an hour!  
"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san!"  
"It's okay, Mogami-san. I understand." Turning away from me, he opens his door and enters his room.

He understands? What does he understand? I think back to what he said before he left.  _You don't need to worry I understand. It won't happen again._  Wait. He doesn't think that I-?

Bursting into his room, I say, "Tsuruga-san!"  
Startled, he stops in the process of taking off his shirt.  
"You don't understand!"  
"What?"

Gathering my courage, I acknowledge that with this I would be graduating from the LoveMe Section. If there was ever a time to go bold or go home, this was it. Bracing myself, I rush over to Ren, pull his head down, and kiss him quickly.

After I let go, Ren just stares at me for a moment, stunned, then his face splits into one of the most radiant smiles I have ever seen.  
I look away, slightly blinded and embarrassed and say, "I'm in love with you too, Ren."


	6. Treasures of Mine

**Treasures of Mine**

**A/N:  I've been wondering for a while to find out what Kyoko will think once she realises all her treasures/ supports are gifts from Ren/Kuon. Fast forward to earlier today when I realised they could be a good starting point for a story based off the gift prompt for KyokoRen Week (yes I know I also did the gift prompt it in ** _What should I do?_ **, but it wouldn't go away XD). Not sure how far a Teen rating can really go so hopefully this is okay!**

**. . .**

Kyoko pulls out her bag. From within, she retrieves a small pouch, a bag and her stamp book. Laying them out in front of her she takes a deep breath. From the pouch comes Corn, her childhood companion of healing. From the bag, Princess Rosa, her goddess of victory and beauty. Finally, flipping through the stamp book, Kyoko finds the second stamp from Ren, her amulet of success. Glancing at them, she smiles softly. That these supports had all been gifts from the same man should not have surprised her. At the time, finding out he was Corn had not been much of a shock, even that he was Kuon. This was partially due to her suspicions from when they were in Guam and the tension between Kuu and Ren when they met. However, it wasn't until later that she realised that his true identity meant he had been supporting her in some way almost all her life.

The president calls her Ren's lucky charm. To her, he has always been something more. In the beginning a rival in acting. Then a source of instruction and advice. Slowly, he also became a source comfort, admiration and yes, love.  _Honestly, this man_ , she thought shaking her head,  _there was no escaping him_. Since childhood he had touched her life, been her source of comfort and confidence. Today, he was going to become so much more.

A knock sounds at the door. "Kyoko, are you ready?"  
"Almost, you can come in." she replies, glancing one more time at her supports.  
The door opens, and Kuon walks in. She hears a sharp indrawn breath and looks up at him. Kuon's gaze was raking over her slowly, the Emperor of the Night look in his eyes. Blushing, Kyoko picks up Princess Rosa and opens the clasp. Coming forward, Kuon stops her hand and says, "Wait, let me."

Sitting up straight in her chair, Kyoko passes him her necklace. Lifting it over her head, Kuon slowly does up the clasp from behind and then leans forward. Lips brush her neck and beneath her ear. Moving around, the feathering of kisses continue until he reaches her lips. Here Kuon starts kissing her gently at first. Turning slightly in her chair, Kyoko raises her arms around Kuon's neck, prompting his kiss to become deeper, hungrier. Their breathing becoming ragged, Kuon draws her closer and onto her feet. Without a care, they revel in their love for each other.

Another knock sounds at the door, startling them. "Mo, are you guys ever coming out? The ceremony is supposed to be starting soon!" Kanae says. Chuckling, Kuon responds, "Just a moment, Kotonami-san." They hear Kanae grumble something as she walks away.

Looking down at her Kuon says, "You look beautiful, Kyoko." Then, noticing the items on the table, he asks teasingly, "Should I be glad your Ren doll isn't here?"  
Playfully hitting him on the shoulder, Kyoko answers "He'd be here if I knew where you hid him!"  
Laughing, Kuon looks at her. "Isn't the real thing better?"  
Tilting her head to the side, she considers him, "Hmm, I suppose you'll do."  
"Princess." "Playboy." They banter for a bit, diffusing the tension they had stirred up earlier.

Looking at her tenderly now, Kuon offers his hand to Kyoko, "May I have the honor?"  
"You may." Taking his hand, they emerge from her dressing room to head towards their future, together.


	7. Frozen with Fairies

** Frozen with Fairies **

**A/N:  A super short one this time! Wow, for some reason I struggled with this prompt. But here it is, over a week late, KyokoRen Week 2018 Prompt- Rebirth.**

**. . .**

"Thank you Kyoko-sama for giving birth to me!"  
"Thank you for bringing me back, Kyoko-sama!"  
"Thank you!"  
"Thank you!"

Kyoko lay there, frozen. All around her the super cheerful fairies floated around giving thanks. She and her grudges had thought they had seen the last of these crazily optimistic beings. But apparently at the first sign of affection or interaction with a man and here they are, popping into existence once more. The last time her fairies had shown up this much was when Shotaro had asked her to come to Tokyo with him. Kyoko was afraid to acknowledge what this could mean.

Glancing over at Ren, she sighed. At least he looked a lot better now. She could feel that he was no longer trembling, and had warmed up a bit. It had been hours since she had come back from the store to see 'Cain' in the hallway. Since then, she had been lying here, Ren's arms wrapped around her as he slept. There was no way Kyoko was going to sleep like this. All around her, the ever multiplying population of fairies flitted about, distracting her, but not as much as not knowing what to do. If she moved even the slightest bit, Ren shifted and tightened his hold on her. She was afraid if she fell asleep, she would wake up, wrapped in his embrace. She could not let that happen. So she lay here, counting fairies, resenting the fact they were even showing up.


	8. Reaching for Number One

** Reaching for Number One **

**A/N:  KyokoRen Week 2018, the final prompt, Star. So it took me a while to come up with an idea I liked for this story. Hopefully it's okay! Thank you again to everyone who read my stories! To those who reviewed it, thanks for the feedback!**

**. . .**

"Noo! I'm too nervous. I don't want to look!" Kyoko says, covering her eyes.  
"Mo!" Kanae says, exasperated, "Do you want me to read it to you?" They were at LME looking at the latest entertainment news.  
"No... I just... need to wait a moment. I need to prepare myself."

Peeking through her fingers, Kyoko looks at the list. The official ranking of star popularity in Japan for the past year. There were top 10s for both male and female stars, and then a list of the top 100 most popular stars.  
Starting with the top 10 women, Kyoko scans the list.  
"Your here!" She says, glancing at Kanae. "Number 8, too!"  
"Kyoko!" Kanae says, shaking her head.  
"What?" Kyoko asks.  
"Look again!" Kanae says, pointing to the middle of the list.  _Number 5: Kyoko (actress, LME)._  
"What?" Kyoko says, double checking she was seeing properly. "I'm number 5!"  
"Only you would miss your own name." Kanae says, "Well, shall we check the others?"

Looking over the men's top 10, it was no surprise to see Ren at the top again.  _Number 1: Tsuruga Ren (actor, LME)._  Most of the rest of the list was a collection of actors, idols and musicians. What did surprise her was the absence of a certain singer's name. Looking on to the Top 100 ranking, Kyoko found her and Kanae's names (Number 9 and 15 respectively). Ren was down a slot, at number 2 with a popular world famous female singer at number 1. It wasn't until number 31 she found what she was looking for.  _Number 31: Fuwa Sho (singer, Akatoki)._  Kyoko didn't know what to think. She did it. She had gotten her 'revenge'. She had finally surpassed Sho in the entertainment industry.

There is soft knock and the door opens slightly. Kyoko oblivious to the noise, sits at the table, still in a confusion of emotions. Kanae, getting up, greets the newcomer and says, "She might not notice for a bit. She just saw the rankings. I need to get to my next job, so I guess I'll leave her to you?" Grabbing her things Kanae goes to the door, looking one last time at the two in the room. The newcomer had gone over and taken a seat near Kyoko. Well if anyone can help Kyoko, Kanae thought, it was him.

It was some time before Kyoko even realised Kanae had left the room. Glancing over she was shocked to see her friend's things were gone and it had gotten so late. "Are you back to the land of the living?" a man asks.  
"Ren!" Kyoko says, whipping her head around, shocked. "When did you get here?!"  
"Oh, about 40 minutes ago." Ren responds, chuckling a bit at his girlfriend.  
"Wah- 40 minutes?!" Kyoko replies, embarrassed.  
"You were quite intent on your thoughts. Kotonami-san also left then." Ren says, answering her unasked question.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Kyoko says, covering her bright red face.  
"Because it's so amusing to watch you think." Ren teases.

"I did it." Kyoko mumbles through her hands a few moments later.  
"I know."  
"I don't feel happy though. I don't really feel anything."  
Leaning over, Ren slowly pries Kyoko's hands from her face. Looking her in the eyes he says, "Maybe because acting has become something more than just revenge? That your goal for revenge is something you stopped trying for a long time ago?"  
Kyoko thinks over this for a moment. Nodding, she says, "I think your right. It was my motivation at the start but now... It's just something in my past." With a cheeky smile she adds, "Now I'm just trying to best you!"

"I look forward to it!" Ren says, teasing, "You better hurry before I head to America!"  
"You're on!"


	9. A Crown for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story based on the ending of Chapter 262. If you haven't read the chapter yet, please do so and support the mangaka! This can be read without having read the chapter, but will make much more sense having read the chapter. Hope you enjoy~

**A Crown for the Future**

  **. . .**

_"What'cha making?" the little girl asks, running up to her friend in the clearing._   
_Slightly embarrassed, the boy answers, "I'm practicing to make a flower ring for my mom. My dad makes them all the time for her."_   
_"Can you teach me?" the girl asks excitedly, her eyes alight with awe._   
_"It's like making a flower crown, just smaller."_   
_"You can make a crown?!" the girl exclaims, her eyes growing wide with amazement._   
_"You want me to help you?" the boy asks, knowing that she'd keep asking otherwise._   
_"Yes, please!"_

_The little girl sat on the rock, a look of concentration upon her face as she worked away. Beside her, the boy watched ready to assist if needed. Strewn across the ground in front of them was a pile of of flowers._   
_"Almost there, just a few more twists!" the boy encouraged._   
_"I did it!" the girl exclaimed moments later._   
_The boy clapped as the girl excitedly showed him the finished product._   
_"Aren't you going to try it on?"_   
_The girl shakes her head and offers the crown to him, "It's for you."_   
_The boy looks at her questioningly._   
_"Every prince should have a crown, even a fairy one!" The girl says, "Also, it's to thank you for teaching me." Standing up, the girl places the flower crown on the boy's head. "Perfect!" She says, smiling broadly._

**. . .**

"Mogami-san."  
Shaking herself out of the memory, Kyoko realizes she had been standing there staring at the flower ring. "Yes?" she asks. Any further thoughts blow out of her head as she looks up at Ren. The tenderness of the smile she catches on his face completely blanks out her mind. As he slides the ring back onto her hand she can't think of anything, only feel… and hope.


	10. Frustrations of Secret-Keeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy this little one-shot! Many thanks to my friend, TheModernJaneite, for helping to proof-read!

** Frustrations of Secret-Keeping  
**

The woman stood there, hesitating for a second before placing her hand on the man's chest. Delicious, hard muscle rippled as she glided upwards. Stopping at his neck, she played with his open collar for a moment, gathering her courage, before she glanced up. The look of a barely caged predator stared back at her. Normally, just standing this close to a man would frighten her, but today was different. Today, all she felt was a tingling thrill run up her back as the man's hand caressed her waist. Her cheeks began to heat as her breathing quickened in response. Instinctively, the woman's tongue darted out. Above her, the man's eyes hungrily fastened on her lips. Stepping closer, the man leaned down towards her. His other hand moving slowly up her side to cup her neck and pull her even closer. Shocks of pleasure radiated along the woman's body where the man had touched her. With a hairbreadth of space between them, the woman's eyes closed.  
 _Finally_ ,  was all either of them could think before-  
"Cut!"

The director's shout breaks the moment.  
"Hold that pose! Camera 4, move 180 and come from behind..."  
The actors block out the director's instructions to the cameramen as they stand there, each struggling to calm their bodies from the tension the scene had caused. Letting go of the woman slightly, the man glances away, fighting to mask his emotions. Seeing his manager on the side with a concerned look on his face, the man subtly shakes his head to let him know he is okay.    
  
All day the director has been placing them in highly charged settings, from near death experiences (for their characters of course, not them) to intense break-ups and heartbreak. It has been a constant rollercoaster of emotions throughout. But this is the sweetest torture yet. For the last two or so hours, he has been in a state of near constant arousal and has had to fight to keep it from showing. Not that his co-star would mind, but it isn't professional and might shock the other cast members.  
  
Looking back at his co-star, he can see the same thought flying through her mind. _Why do we keep this a secret?_ For nearly three years they’ve been quietly dating, meeting up, spending time at his apartment, and lately, basically living together. But aside from their respective managers, her friends and their boss, no one knows. At first they had made sure to be careful while she finished high school, but now, it is more from habit than anything. And it makes these situations so much harder. To maintain both their professional reputations, neither can be seen to be having inappropriate reactions or expressions for each other when not in character. All because people know they are both in long-term, loving relationships... just not that they are in one together.  
  
As the director asks them to get ready to begin, they both let their masks fall away. With lust and love reflecting in their eyes they come together. Cupping her to him, the man gives in to his desire. Careful to stay in character he worships her body with his hands, and her lips with his. The woman does the same in return. Arms wrapped around him, one hand clutches at his shoulder, the other at his hip. Moving her hand closer between them, the woman toys with the top of the man's belt, causing him to rock into her when-  
"Cut!"  
  
The director breaks through the moment again. Both actors let out quiet, but frustrated sighs.  
"That's a wrap for today!"  
All around, the crew begins to wrap up the shoot, making sure everything is put away in the correct place for the next day. Still in the centre of the film set, the two main actors again fight to calm themselves. Looking up at her partner the woman says, "Home?"  
The man nods in agreement. Making their way to their dressing rooms, the actors are oblivious to the speculative gleam in several crew members’ eyes. Unbeknownst to them, a snapshot video of their scene would later be uploaded to an inner-agency forum as newer evidence.  The forum: _Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko, They Must Be Dating!_.


	11. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I haven’t uploaded in a while. I’ve been struggling with a few story ideas but the current situation of Skip Beat! is making this difficult. I hope the “Unexpected Result” is good for these two! Here’s a little something set in the future. (I may write a Part 2 if you want and if my creativity stays with me.) As always, I hope you enjoy~

Stepping from the plane, I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I was not sure what to expect. It has been so many years since I was here… since I had come home. Would things be different? What should I expect? Outwardly I hoped I continued to project the calm and collected façade I had developed for work. Inside I was a jumble of nerves and self-doubt. Was I really ready to face my demons?

_Crunch of bone as I slam my fist into someone's gut. Exhilaration as my enemy falls to the ground, writhing in pain._  
_Yelling and the pounding of footsteps._  
_The screech of tires and a cry of despair break through the still night. I hear the thump of a body and the crunch of glass as my friend flies through the air and crashes into the ground._  
_His girlfriend holds his body, shoulders trembling while tears stream down her face. Uncaring of the blood staining her clothes and soaking the pavement. I can not hear her sobs or her shouts. Only one word reaches me, "Murderer!"_  
_There is a deafening silence.  
_ _Slowly, the pool of blood creeps towards me, an icy coldness flowing up my body and draining my life-force._

A hand comes and grips mine, jolting me back to the present. Welcoming the warmth that radiates from our joined hands, I look over at my companion and smile slightly. Bringing our hands up, I look into her eyes as I kiss the back of her hand, thanking her silently. The blush that steals across her cheeks enchants me. The smile she gives in return takes my breath away. It takes all my self-restraint not to stop right there and pull her into my arms. 

Nerves and demons banished for now, we continue forward towards the baggage claim area. As we walk, I notice a group of passengers from our plane pausing and glancing back at us. Fingers raised, they cover their mouths as they whisper to each other. Turning to my companion, we share a rueful smile as we wait to see what will happen. Have we been recognized?

It’s not until we are grabbing our bags from the conveyor belt that one of the passengers step forward. It’s a young woman, phone in hand and a hesitant smile on her face.  
“Are you Kyoko? Who played Mio in _Dark Moon_?” she asks.  
Surprised, my companion glances at me before replying, “Yes, I am.”

Visibly excited, the woman says, “It really is you! Mio is one of my favourite roles of yours, but she is so different from how you are normally that I couldn’t be certain! I was wondering if my friends and I could take a picture with you?”  
As Kyoko glances over at me again I nod my encouragement. It’s not everyday that her fans come up and great her in person. Offering my skills, I take a few pictures of Kyoko and the group of friends. I have to restrain myself from glaring at one of the men for standing a bit too close to Kyoko, knowing that they were just trying to fit in the picture. Afterwards I stand to the side, checking our pick-up information while I wait for Kyoko to chat with the group.

After saying their goodbyes, the group leaves and Kyoko turns towards me. Eyes twinkling with excitement, she tells me about the group and how supportive they seem to be of her roles and the work she’s done.  
“I’m amazed though,” she continues, “that they couldn’t recognize you!”  
“Most people wouldn’t know me.” I say smiling and gesturing to my blond hair.  
“I do!” Kyoko states.  
“Yes, but you’re special.” I respond. Teasing I continue, “You have studied every inch of my body so intently you could give my measurements for-“ Kyoko slaps her hand over my mouth as she looks around and blushes furiously.  
“I get it! You don’t need to say it that way! It makes me sound indecent.”  
Chuckling, I kiss her palm before removing her hand from my mouth.  
“No one was listening. Come, we should be getting picked-up soon.”  
Nodding she grabs her bag and we head towards the exit. 

As we near the doors she pauses and turns to me, "Do you think-"  
"That my parents are the ones picking us up?" I finish for her.  
She nods.  
"I wouldn't put it past the president to do that, but they're probably busy with work." I respond, shrugging.  
"Well, we will just have to wait and see. What name are we looking for otherwise?"  
"Cain Heel."  
Kyoko looks at me, surprise written all over her face. "Really? Cain?"  
Chuckling I nod, "I know. Not a name I thought I would be using again."  
Eyes glinting, she looks down and responds as she pulls at her skirt, "Uggh, Nii-san. Why do I have to wear this? When will we be in our room so I can change?"  
Getting into character as well, I reply, "Just a little longer, Setsu."  
We banter as the siblings for a few more minutes until I look at my watch and say, "Come, it's time." 

Reaching out I grab and squeeze her hand in thanks as I gather my courage. Will this be the first time I am seeing my parents in America again after 8 years? Taking a deep breath, I check we both have our bags and then we are off, through the doors and to what future awaits.


	12. An Unexpected Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been in a bit of a slump writing-wise, but all this waiting for the next chapter is killing me. Hopefully this will keep the edge off for a while.  Also, sorry if it's a bit out of character, but man are these chapters really making me anxious and I need to let out some frustration. This is related to Chapter 270 and the Unexpected Result story arc, so as always feel free to read but it's much better with context from the source manga! I hope you enjoy!

 

Kyoko and Ren face off in the LME staff lobby, Yashiro’s head flitting worriedly between the two. Several seconds pass as the two stare at each other before Kyoko turns towards Yashiro. Bowing to him she smiles and says, “Good evening, Yashiro-san.” After a pause she stands back up, and with a blinding smile at Ren she adds, “Hello, Tsuruga-san.”  
Little grudge Kyokos poke out as they sense something from their boss' smile. They curl about her head as she continues, “I have a meeting to get to, so I will be going.” Kyoko states and starts walking back along the corridor past the lobby. Yashiro is quickly left behind as Ren follows after the young actress, his long strides easily eating up the distance between the two. Upon reaching her side he hesitatingly asks, “Can we talk Mogami-san?”

 

Pausing for a moment, Kyoko turns and addresses Ren, “I don’t want to talk right now.”  
“Please! I need to apologize.”  
“Apologize for what? Shouldn’t you be apologizing to your girlfriend? _Playboy asshole_.” Kyoko counters, muttering the last bit to herself and starts walking again.  
Ren continues to follow her, trying to talk.  
“Please, Mogami-san.” “Please. It'll only be a few minutes.” "I'm really sorry." "It won't happen again."  
Still there is no response from Kyoko.  
Finally, frustration starting to build and not knowing what else to say to get her attention, Ren blurts out, “It’s not true!”

 

That statement causes Kyoko’s façade to snap. Grudge Kyokos flaring out around her, she stops at the nearest practice room door and wrenches it open. “Fine. You want to talk? We’ll talk.”  
Walking into the room, Kyoko waits for Ren to enter before slamming the door closed and rounding on him.  
"What part of I'm busy and don't want to talk do you not understand?"  
Ren opens his mouth to speak before Kyoko slashes her hand, cutting him off.  
"As I told Yashiro-san, I would have liked sometime to myself before we met again, but no. You need to do this now. So, we will." Taking a huge breath, Kyoko continues, anger sparking in her eyes as the culmination of unfairness she had been dealing with rushes through her,  
“What gives _you_ the right to blow up at _me_ for being forcefully kissed by someone, when you are two-timing your girlfriend? Or, if what you said means the rumours aren’t true, then going around and kissing random women?!?”  
“Furthermore, what does it matter to you if I am friendly with my childhood friend? It’s none of your business, _Tsuruga-san_. You are not my family and clearly not the friend I thought you could be. You may be my senpai at work, but that does not mean you have _any_ right to my personal life.”

 

Ren cringes at the accusations thrown at him and starts to apologize,  
“I’m sorry about that Mogami-san. I over-reacted yesterday-”  
Here Kyoko cuts him off. “I don’t want to hear it. There is _no reason_ for you to be a judgemental bastard to me.”

 

Grudge Kyokos curling around to savour their boss' anger, Kyoko takes another deep breath, this time to calm herself. Placing her professional smile back on, she turns away from Ren and starts to walk back towards the door. Just as her hand reaches the knob Ren yells out, “I was jealous! I’m sorry. There’s nothing more to it.” Confused, Kyoko looks back and asks, “Jealous? You were jealous of what?”

 

Frustrated at the situation, and at Kyoko being angry with him, Ren says hurriedly, “Jealous of Fuwa, well you and Fuwa. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to be so jealous or judgemental, or to lash out at you the way I did.” Sighing, Ren sinks into a chair nearby and continues as Kyoko looks on from the doorway.  
“The picture of you and Fuwa bothered me, a lot more than I thought it would. So much so I was distracted for a few days, even at work and out with others. I think I just snapped yesterday.  I know this is no excuse, but I think it was because you looked so friendly together in the alleyway. That it seems like you will always forgive him, no matter what. That you will always, in someway, be friends."  
Shaking his head, Ren finishes defeatedly, "But really it's just that I'm in love with you and I was jealous."

 

Ren pauses here. Partially out of astonishment that he just admitted his feelings for her in such a way, and partially to see if she would respond. But nothing happened. Getting up, he moves closer and decides to address something that Kyoko said before, “Also, for the record, I don’t have a girlfriend, Mogami-san. I am not dating Kusunoki-san, or anyone else. It was during my distraction over your picture that Kusunoki-san caught me off guard with the kiss the other day.”  
Ren waits but there is only silence from Kyoko. Reaching out to touch her arm gently, Ren says, "Mogami-san?"

 

Closer to her he can hear Kyoko mumbling to herself, “But what about Morizumi-san? How can you be jealous of the cockroach? You what about me?” Shaking her head, Kyoko pinches herself and looks at the clock beside the door. Jolted out of her thoughts, Kyoko looks up and rapidly says to Ren, “I’m going to be late for my appointment and must go now! Good evening, Tsuruga-san!”

 

Opening the door, she rushes down the hallway as fast as she can, almost running into an out-of-breath Yashiro along the way. Back in the practice room Ren is left alone and unsettled. Opening and closing his hand, he considers going after her again, but realises this would not work. The next time he faces Kyoko, he needs a plan if he doesn't want her to cut him out of her life. Unfortunately, that means consulting with a certain person about love and relationships. Luckily, that was just the man he came to LME to see.


	13. An Unexpected Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Unexpected Confrontation Part 2!

. . .

 Ren paces up and down the side room unable to settle down from earlier. Yashiro looks on from the conference desk in the middle.  
"Ren, are you okay?" Yashiro finally asks his charge, unable to stand the tension any longer.  
Ren pauses in his pacing momentarily to shrug. Exasperated Yashiro asks, "What happened with Kyoko-chan?"  
Sighing and slumping into a nearby chair, Ren responds, "I apologized for the other day… And sort of confessed to her."  
"You what?!?" Yashiro yells out as he jumps to his feet, an echo of the exclamation coming from the doorway.

 

Turning, Yashiro and Ren see Lory striding hurriedly into the room.  
Looking a bit sheepish, Ren repeats, "I kind of confessed to her as I was apologizing." Sobering up a bit Ren continues, "However, she's still mad at me so I don't know what to do."  
Looking up at Lory, Ren says pleadingly, "Boss, I need your help."  
Examining Ren from top to bottom, Lory says, "And here I thought you came to talk about the situation with Kusunoki-san. I never thought I'd see this day so soon. Are you sure? I don't want you or Mogami-kun to be hurt by this."  
Taking a deep breath, Ren nods, "Originally I did, but that can wait. Right now, Kyoko is more important. I need to talk with her but it's going to be complicated.  I know there's a lot that I need to tell her before I even have a chance of being forgiven, let alone try to establish a relationship."

 

Confused, Lory asks, "What do you mean?"  
Hesitating for a moment, Ren looks at Yashiro.  
"Do you need me to leave?" Yashiro asks, a bit hurt but understanding that some secrets he wasn't to know just yet.  
Glancing at Lory, who nods, Ren says, "No wait, this is something you should know as well."  
Getting up to pace again, Ren explains to the two men he trusts most, the complicated relationship between him and Kyoko. Leaving out the bit of kissing her in Guam and the hickey situation as the Heel siblings (Ren was certain Lory would have his head for doing those), he goes over everything, finishing with what had just transpired at LME.  
Lory is astonished. He knew that there was something more between the two, but he never knew that it was this big. Yashiro is surprised by how much had happened between the two when he was not around. 

After letting it all sink in, Ren asks, "What do you think I can do?"  
"This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into Ren." Lory says, "I think, as you have realised yourself, you need to tell her the truth."  
"She needs to be able to trust you, before she will ever be able to trust you with her heart. If all she knows are lies, you would break her, more than she already has been."  
Wincing, Ren nods in acknowledgement.  
"Here's what I think may work. Not in getting her to love you, but at least willing to be around you." 

. . .

_"I'm not going to lie to you Mogami-kun. Ren would like to talk to you. If you are willing, meet at my home office in two hours. Ruto will be ready to drive you."_ Kyoko listens to the message from the president again as she sits in his car. She had almost missed the pick-up while she tried to figure out if she wanted to go or not. It was the call from Ren that had convinced her in the end.

 

_"Please, Mogami-san. Don't hang up. I know you are angry, and confused, and don't want to see me. But please, just give me one more chance. If you would just come to the President's house, I have something to say. Please Mogami-san, I'll be waiting."_

 

The sincerity in Ren's voice, and the pleading she had never heard him do before overpowered what lingering anger she had, at least for the moment. If she truly forgave him will depend on what he has to say to her. Getting out of the car, Kyoko takes a deep breath for confidence, and then follows Ruto into the house.

 

Kyoko is guided to Lory's office and then ushered in. Kyoko turns and thanks Ruto before waiting for him to close the door and turning around. From the doorway, she could see Ren standing by the couches on the side but not the president.  
"The President isn't here right now." Ren says, guessing who she was looking for. Then, gesturing to the couches, asks, "Please Mogami-san, come sit."

 

Kyoko comes to sit on the couch, but avoids making eye contact with Ren, trying to keep a blush at bay now that his confession had fully sunk into her mind.  
"I know this is going to be difficult. But there are some things I need to tell you Mogami-san. Please hear me out until the end. Will you do that?"  
Ren waits for Kyoko to nod before continuing, "I'm going to tell you a story, Mogami-san."  
 

Taking a deep breath, Ren begins, "Once upon a time, there was a young boy who idolised his father. Everything he did was to be just like his father, from enjoying the outdoors to acting. But acting was hard, and trying to work in his father's shadow hurt the boy and made him very sad. One day, his father took the boy to see his hometown in a far-away land. Called by the beautiful nature of the nearby forest, the boy escaped to play on his own before he stumbled across a young girl crying at a nearby a pond. Uncertain what to do, the boy came closer and talked to the girl, performing tricks and playing games with her until she cheered up. This continued for a few days as the two became friends, the girl confiding in her sadness about her mother and the boy about trying to break free from his father. During his stay, the boy gave the little girl his precious crying stone, something to help the girl when she was sad and to remember him by after they parted."

 

Ren pauses for a moment, noticing that Kyoko was sitting frozen across from him. Wanting to finish the story before any outburst by her, he moves the story along, "Some years later, the boy becomes a teenager and is involved in a terrible accident. His best friend dies, and unlike the girl, he no longer has anything that can comfort him. Scarred and broken, the boy is taken from his home and brought back to the far-away land. Not wanting to live as himself, he invents a new persona and tries to rebuild himself into someone different, someone better. After some time, and the beginning of a successful acting career, the boy meets the young girl again, in the most unexpected place. One of the talents at his agency, a girl whom he had been hard on because of her motives for being in the business, turned out to be the very same girl from his childhood. Knowing how she was as a child, he could not believe how different she had grown up to be. But upon spending more time with her, he realised he was wrong, that she had not truly changed. She had been badly hurt, yes, and there was anger there, but she was still the caring and hardworking girl from his past. He began to acknowledge that her love for the business had become just as strong as his. He is sorry that he had been so harsh and tries to help the girl grow in the business." Here Kyoko looks up at Ren, gasping at the brilliant green eyes staring back at her.

 

Wanting to finish, Ren proceeds with his story, "Eventually, the boy realised that he looked forward to every meeting he had with her. That her smile and sincerity lit him up inside every time he came across it. That he hurt any time she was sad, and that he was angry anytime she encountered the person who had destroyed her before. That he had fallen in love with her. Despite not believing he had the right to love after tearing his friend from his love, the boy, now a man, loved. Through their interactions, the girl helped him to heal. Helped him to believe that his past and his true self may not be as horrible as he believed it to be. Knowing she was worthy of all the love in the world, he hoped one day he could make her believe it, and be the one to give it to her. And although he did a lot of stupid things, the boy hopes he has some chance of staying by her side, that she would forgive him. In the future he hopes that the girl will continue to help him become a better person and will call him out any time he acts unreasonably and maybe even jealously. The End."

 

Reaching out, Kyoko brushes, Ren's hair to the side. Cupping his face, she stares into his eyes, a myriad of emotions playing across her face as she processes what Ren had just told her.

 

Quickly getting to her feet, Kyoko walks away from the couch, then sharply turns back to pause in front of Ren and say, "Why are you telling me this now?"  
"Because I believe you deserve to know."  
This process repeats a couple of time as the pair banters back and forth.  
"You lied to me in Guam."  
"I know, I wasn't ready to tell you then."  
"You've known all this time and you didn't say anything?"  
"I didn't know how to react at first. After I didn't want you mad at me."

 

Sometime later, Kyoko sits down still talking with Ren,  
"So, you didn't hate me?" Kyoko asks.  
"What? Of course not!" Ren replies, astonished she had to ask.  
"I thought you hated me for the longest time. You would give me the mad gentleman's smile, and glare at me, and be angry with me." Kyoko explains.  
Wincing, Ren responds, "I'm sorry, I was a little harsh on you. I didn't know what to make of you, your motive for initially joining LME and the purpose of the LoveMe Section. I never hated you… you just seem to pull out Kuon more easily, and I'm on the nicest when I'm myself."

 

Kyoko sighs, "I hate you."  
Ren jerks back violently at the unexpected statement.  
Kyoko hurriedly keeps talking, "I hate you for not telling me. And for making my life difficult in the beginning. But I thank you for the help you have given me. The advice about acting and the confidence you have in my ability as an actress."  
Shyly grabbing Ren's hand, Kyoko goes on, "And, I love you too."  
Blushing, Kyoko tries to look anywhere but at Ren, her fingers absently drawing patterns on his palm as she gets her thoughts together.

 

"I don't know if I would like to be in a relationship right now. I want to focus on my acting and finding _Kyoko_. But, in a few weeks, months, maybe even years, if we still feel this way, I would like to be with you. In any form, be it Tsuruga Ren or Hizuri Kuon or someone else."  
Both elated and sadden, Ren responds, "I understand. You've always been in my heart, Kyoko, and you will stay there. I will wait until you are ready." Raising their hands, Ren gently kisses the back of hers briefly. "In the meantime, if you need anything, I am here. I will try to tone down my reactions to you, and to Fuwa, and be your friend if you let me. Sometimes you may need to let me know if I am acting a bit too pushy or jealously. I don't have the best control regarding you sometimes."

 

Lowering their hands, Ren asks, "Do you forgive me at least?"  
Kyoko hesitates to think for a moment. "I forgive you for not telling me who you are right away. But I'm still a little mad at the things you said to me about Fuwa. It might take me a few days, but I will try to not avoid you. That's the best I can do."  
Ren nods in understanding.

 

Sometime later, still holding hands, Ren asks, "I'm curious about one thing."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you think I had a girlfriend?"  
"You gave Morizumi-san a promise ring. I thought that meant she was the girl you loved."  
"I did what? I never gave her a promise ring."  
"You did give her a ring though. For white day."  
Ren thinks back, "I try to give people gifts of equal value or thought usually. Oh! I gave all the women in the cast jewelry that year. After asking what they would like, I gave them all a copy of one piece of jewelry that they wear in the show. I guess Morizumi-san chose her character's ring?"  
Scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, Ren says, "Honestly, I don't remember. It was not a memorable gift to me."  
"In the future, I would suggest not giving other women jewelry."  
"Does that mean I can buy you jewelry?"  
"We'll see."

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry, I'm terrible at ending things, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the kudos and such, and I hope this lives up to your expectations in some way. What do you think will happen between these two in the future? Sometimes I forget that Kyoko is only 17 and Ren 21 since it's been so long!


End file.
